Since its invention, the TORX PLUS® brand drive system has consistently outperformed every other drive system on the market. Its longer tool life and optimal torque transfer have enhanced product reliability, increased productivity, and reduced total assembly costs on assembly lines in a multitude of industries around the world. The TORX PLUS® brand drive system has an elliptically-based geometry, a zero degree drive angle, six lobes with large cross-sectional area, vertical sidewalls and reduced recess fallaway, and greatly increased strength and reliability. The TORX PLUS® brand drive system is also compatible with the drive tools of its predecessor, the TORX® brand drive system. In contrast to the TORX PLUS® brand drive system, the TORX® brand drive system has a cylindrically-based geometry. The TORX® brand drive system is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,667 and the TORX PLUS® brand drive system is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,132 and 5,279,190. These three United States patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. Several trademark registrations for the trademarks TORX® and TORX PLUS®, both in the United States and abroad, are owned by Acument Intellectual Properties, LLC, the assignee of the present application.